The Game of Lulz
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: lol Sasuke's got trouble with Suigetsu and has to prove his manliness to his family. SasukeKarin, and implied stuffs...


Title: the game of lulz

Series: Naruto copyright Kishimoto not me.

Author: MCRdude

Pairing: Sasuke/Karin

Rating: PG

This day, just like any other had started regularly for Sasuke, waking up in bed, and wondering just how messed up today would be. So finally after a few callow thoughts to the ceiling, Sasuke moves, showering with Mr. Sandman's dream dust creeping around his eyes.

Hair it yet again clogs the drain, and he grudgingly begins to pick it out before the water gets too high. Robes, it's gone again, the black-and-blue one that had come as a Christmas gift, so he goes looking for it, on the couch, on the coat hanger, and finally gets the courage to finally walk to Itachi's room and knock.

No answer; then quietly opens the door…the hallway had been dark, but now its pitch black. Slow, even breaths can be heard, and when he comes upon Itachi, he's amused now, Itachi is still wearing his business suit, and his hair is still sweaty and sticky from a hard day's work.

Finally, he sees it, laying on Itachi's desk ominously, swallowing the quickly building anxiety in his thought; Sasuke goes against his fear and snatches the article off the table, and hurries out of his brother's room.

He exits their apartment once he's eaten quickly, and walks to a nice plaza with a pond at its center. The bus comes rather late, and he mumbles darkly to himself as his pass is inspected. After a few minutes, he finds himself wondering how good of a choice it was to participate in his school's accelerate academy.

Eight stories of plastic, brick and metal soon reach his sight, the sun absent at the present time. So when he finds the appropriate entrance, he gets ready for shock or possibly some kind of assault from a crazed classmate. But nothing happens, no one greets him, and the other people in the class room abysmally ignore him.

Once the bell has rung Kagua-sensei walks in, his permanent melancholy expression accented by his neutral posture and rather demeaning gaze.

The older student jumps into his lesson, ignoring their continued conversations "alright, (let's) review (what we did last) time" and he immediately faces Kidomaru as he begins to pass out their review packets.

After completing the packet, Sasuke ready, this is the rhythm of their lessons, learn the lesson, review, new lesson, review, review them both, and then test. And quite frankly, today is test day for all of them.

Everyone watches their teacher's expression as he grades, the slight twitch in his eyebrow when he smells a cheat, the dark emotion in his eyes when the entire class fails...and rarely a brief smile when he can tell someone studied hard.

Oddly enough, it's the smile today, and he quickly marks the paper with an ink brush, the quick dash and curls of a 100 grade. Jirobu doesn't look worried, and neither does Ukon, but Sakon is grinning and Sasuke stares at the wall were a window should be.

Break comes, and Sasuke doesn't wander far before he is greeted by his newest "rival".

"So where ya going, Mr. Superhero?" a sly smile and sharp teeth "off to bounty land? Huh? To go see your boyfriend, right we all know you're a fag" he leans in closer to Sasuke, standing an inch or two taller than the other student.

"No, but with the way that your going, I'll have to say I'm the only strait person in this hallway" Down the hallway, Sakon sneezes, and Ukon asks if he ever brings his sweater along nowadays. ..

He shrugs off Suigetsu's arm and walks back into the classroom, Kabuto is already in there, arms covered in soap, and readying for his instruction on the medical portion of his course. No one finds it odd that the older student has them dissecting animals before studying them.

Needless to say, they still learn enough from the experience of cutting open small animals, nonetheless at the end of the bell schedule, Kabuto is raving and happy of the prospect that "Orochimaru has found a corpse for us to dissect" and the fervor in his voice seems to be the deadliest thing in the classroom.

Finally the end of the hour approached, and the edge of the sun begins to light up the pitch black night. There are enough streetlights, and growing skyscrapers around though, to of already illuminate the sky, thus ruining the euphoric event of sunrise,

Sasuke however, does not care about sunsets, or the environmental impact of city lives, he was more worried about getting to class before a certain someone did. Easily enough, he retraces his steps from years of practice around playgrounds, stairways, concrete sidewalks to make it to his first real class of the day.

Homeroom 2-9 was open by the time he gets there, and several students were already occupied with their daily rituals. A shy Hyuuga girl sits, worrying over her uniform and repeatedly tracing the inscription "Naruto wuz herz" on her round desk. On the opposing side, awkwardly a boy in sunglasses and a thick jacket struggles with prying open a packet of cereal with his stubby nails.

A rather boring time passes as the other students trickle in, some oozing, others a bit too chipper, and last of all the room's occupants, the teacher, Mr. Iruka walks in. Of course that had come after he walks in from duty, and after being stopped by other students attempting to turn in late work.

Iruka gets their attentions with quick, shiny words, he says them rapidly, and doesn't hesitate to castrate a tardy slip, or any excuses. Unfortunately for his older students, he also loses his patience for a student once there fifteen.

Soon enough, Sasuke finds himself cornered by Suigetsu again. Purposely ignoring the other student, he gets home sooner than usual. Though Suigetsu is there too, calling him a fag and saying hi rather pitifully to Kisame, who takes everything in.

"So you're gay?" Itachi walks in again, at the wrong moment.

"…" They make eye contact, and Suigetsu rather painfully realizes that Sasuke's mocking him again.

"Oh yeah, mom's left for awhile, and she sent Suigetsu over" Kisame grins, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. Sasuke argues with Suigetsu, and soon enough is being accused of being gay yet again.

"When will you give that up?" the tea is warm, and scolds his tong.

"When you start being a real man!" Kisame interjects, laughing and receiving a scolding glare from Itachi.

"(not that you are but anyways) fine, what can I do to prove this to you" not that it was necessary, but Sasuke does have pride…

"Ha ha, why don't you date the craziest bitch in school!" he looks to Sasuke, who misses his triumphant decent upon his half-brother.

"Oh no there he goes on again about that girl he really likes" Kisame exhales "he'll never get anywhere at this rate"

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke says, not facing Suigetsu, and catching Kisame's words.

"Karin Crazyassss" shivering he keeps his eyes averted from Itachi, "oh and yeah! Umm….I think she goes to this club a lot."

Kisame giggles, knowing that Suigetsu knows everywhere she hangs out, and all her friend's hangouts too, as well as were she lives, and other stuff. He walks over, "Sasuke, there's a time when a man and a woman feel it necessary to yeah know, and there's a time when two men find the time when a man and another man feel the need to-

"Can you shut up now" Suigetsu, says handing Sasuke the key's to his car "have a good time you two"

It's actually more of a basement than a club, and the woman up front doesn't hesitate to let them in. They pass shelves full of herbal-remedies, and dried small animals, and a door of beads with the shape of a circle and triangle on it.

The air smells like fruity drinks and the sickly smell of sap, everything is Hawaiian themed, and crystallized fruit leak sugary fluids.

Karin is sitting with a few other girls a few he recognizes, and they start to get louder as Sasuke and Suigetsu walk up. Sasuke's not so sure which one she is though.

"What are you doing here?" he looks at the girl nearest the edge, and realizes it's Tayuya.

"Suigetsu brought me" they took it as a scandal, whispering to each other quickly and giggling.

"So Karin, think this guy can take you on?" the most unsublist approach, and Suigetsu grins stupidly at her.

"Sure as long as he's not as much of a dumbass as you, why don't you come a little closer" it's the one next to Tayuya, and she reminds him of Kabuto, with those glasses. But she doesn't have that same shit-eating grin as Kabuto.

A few of the girls scoot over, and Suigetsu sits next to Sakon now, rather puzzled about the other's sex. Tayuya walks off the edge, and mumble something about dumb men and getting a drink.

The girl he's next to looks ready to stab Suigetsu in the eye right now, but she relaxes as she turns, hiding her anger.

"Oh you must be Sasuke?" she moves over a bit more, and he moves to take Tayuya's place.

Glancing around nervously, he nods to her, and offers his hand. "And you are…Karin?"

She smiles and seems to derive some kind of sick pleasure as he says her name, "of course"

They exchange a few more, rather tense on Sasuke's side, and flirtatious on Karin's, words. And he finds that Karin's rather soft, well softer than most girls that he's been with, not that he's ever really let people that close.

When Itachi calls though, it's with Karin on Sasuke's lap, and a pineapple shaped mug in hand.

Finally, they begin to leave, saying goodbye to the group, Suigetsu grinning "See I knew you were a fag, don't believe your brother in law" and with Suigetsu a rather sore pride among other things.


End file.
